The Springtrap Parable and other One Shots
by ChimeraNumber52
Summary: I was requested to write a FNaF 1 story so... well here it is and well i decided to have some fun. (One shot)
1. The Springtrap Parable P1

The Springtrap Parable

Chapter One

By ChimeraNumber52

**A/N I got a request to write a fnaf 1 story. This one is is mostly for jokes and so on but I hope you all enjoy The Springtrap Parable. And I should say this like always FNaF belongs to Scott Cawthon and The Stanley Parable belongs to ****Davey Wreden I do not own any of these characters!**

Springtrap just sat in his room which he thought more of a prison just like he did for the past few years. So nothing was really that different happened for him.

There was some stuff in the room some boxes filled with drawings decorations and god knows what else three arcade machines in a corner flashing and flickering while emitting muffled sounds and some bit's and pieces of metal on the floor scattered across the cracked and faded ladomieum.

But he just sat there in the same spot wanting to move but can't due to someone leaving the spring lock in place preventing all movement. He wished for anything to have been able to move but he just sat there. That was until someone appeared in his room. Someone he never seen before and he could tell it wasn't Vincent because he wasn't purple…

Springtrap was about to try to call out to the man when there was a sudden bright light appeared before going dark and a dimly lit room appeared around him replacing the pizzerias room. He moved his head and was overjoyed to find that he could move once again then seemingly coming from everywhere but nowhere in particular a voice spoke.

"And then one day, something very peculiar happened. Something that would forever change Stanley. Something he would never quite forget. He had been at his desk for nearly an hour when he realized that not one single order had arrived on the monitor for him to follow. No-one had showed up to give him instructions, call a meeting, or even say Hi. Never in all his years at the company had this happened - this complete isolation. Something was very clearly wrong. Shocked, frozen solid, Stanley found himself unable to move for the longest time. But as he came to his wits and regained his senses, he got up from his desk and stepped out of his office."

Springtrap just stood there and took in his surroundings and tried to figure out to himself why it looked so familiar. He just shrugged then walked out of the office into the hall and jumped slightly when the door slammed shut behind him and the voice returned saying, "Ok now listen Stanley I know what I said seemed a bit well upsetting but well it's just the truth… and i'm sorry if I upsetted you Stanley now if you cooperate let's get the story done the right way."

Springtrap walked toward the next door as the voice kept talking. His mind went back to thinking about the pizzeria and the others and he started getting concerned if he was ever going to get back. The voice continued as he explored the building well explored as much that was allowed due to the locked doors in the way. As he came into a room with two doors he stoped as the voice said, "When Stanley came to a set of two open doors,

he entered the door on his left."

Springtrap just stood there and thought to himself "Really? I'm not going that way!" He sighed then walked through the door on the right which to his joy annoyed the voice.

"This was not the correct way to the employee lounge. And Stanley knew it perfectly well. So he turned left at the first open door, and walked back in the right direction."

Springtrap just scoffed at the voice and continued down the hallway. He stopped when he saw the open door he just glanced unto the small hall that lead to another but backed out and continued down the path he chose.


	2. Mike Promotion P1

The Springtrap Parable and other One shots

Story Two: Mike's Promotion

Part One

By ChimeraNumber52

**A/N I have been planning out this story for about a month now. That's why I was inactive for so long. Disclaimer I do not own FNaF it belongs to Scott Cawthon. More one shots coming soon!**

One month after the 4/20 incident

Mike just sat in the cramped office he became used to for what felt like the umpteenth time in his life. He couldn't help but scowl as the phone rang and let the answering machine to pick it up.

"Hello? Hello? Um hello Mike. Jack here… I just wanted to congratulate you on your promotion to full time employ as the night guard… and after hearing your rather… strongly worded um… comments on the condition of the place Fazbear Entertainment kind of required I was to read this for ya… It's all legal stuff and what not. Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza a magical place where fantasy and fun comes to life blah blah blah..."

Mike couldn't help but roll his eyes at the obvious and rather crap script Jack was reading and just spun in the chair as the call continued.

"You have probably heard all that before so I'll just skip to the important stuff. Fazbear Entertainment has closed down Freddy Fazbear's Pizza for a few weeks until the renovations are complete and so far there was a closed off room which the company claims they knew nothing about. Heh but well concerning the old Toy versions of Freddy and the gang they are being re added. Two of them the Marionette and Balloon Boy are going to be placed in the new arcade area. Mangle as it's called is going to be in the newly refurbished Pirates Cove. The others are just going to remain on stage to help out the current one's."

Mike laughed a bit then said, "Are you fucking kidding me!? As if Fuckbear wasn't already a pain in the ass. But seriously a fucking puppet? What the hell could it do?"

"Now you might be concerned about your well being… But there's nothing to worry about so far we have only brought the Marionette here. But you do need to keep an eye on the music box… because well it's the only thing preventing it from leaving it's box. The music box it does wind itself. That feature was added in order to make sure the night watch can maintain surveillance over the rest of the building to ensure the safety of the animatronic characters."

"Yeah right safety. Yea I'll keep that in mind next time Freddy tries to shove me into a suit filled with sharp fucking metal!"

"You may have noticed there has been a vent installed in the ceiling… Due to the renovations that is one of the few parts of the ventilation system that is still active so if it goes offline… well let's just say it gets stuffy in there. So in order to make sure your safety a systems feature has been added to your tablet to restart it at any point should it so happen to shut down due to a fault of any kind. Also due to the costs of the renovations the building still runs on backup power during the night… So that's all the news I have for tonight I'll see you tomorrow."

Mike looked down at the tablet and flipped through the rooms and stopped at the kitchen which was finally showing a video feed for once. As the static cleared he was greeted with the sight of Chica banging pots and pans together as she tried to make pizzas.

"Stupid bird I swear to god it's retarded..." Mike sat up as he heard footsteps in the hall and he quickly leaned over to check the west hall just to be greeted by the figure of Bonnie standing in the doorway. Mike sighed then said, "Okay… What the hell do you want? If it's about your guitar no I haven't seen it! For all I fucking know Foxy is probably using it to clean up cobwebs."

Bonnie just looked down at the floor a bit than at the far wall which from where Mike was sitting was directly at him, "Are you going to leave? Or are you just going to stand there?" Bonnie flinched slightly when that was said and just replied, "Uh no… thanks anyway…"

Bonnie left the doorway and just sat down in the west corner and just stared down the hall. Bonnie was snapped out of a daydream by the sound of Foxy's feet hitting the floor as he sprinted down the hall towards the office. Which only resulted in him to have ran head first into the door slightly denting it in the process. Foxy just shook off the collision and remarked "Bloody doors! I'll get in there if it's the last thing I do ya bilge rat!"

Bonnie watched as Foxy walked back to Pirates Cove to sulk. Soon enough Bonnie was left to his thoughts. His train of though was interrupted as he heard what sounded like a child's laugh. Bonnie looked up to his left just in time to see the poster of Freddy to change from Freddy to a close up of his face but golden and the eyes missing. In no time he heard Mike scream a bit too loudly and a loud shatter which Bonnie could only have guessed it was the tablet hitting the tiled floor.

Golden Freddy just laughed as Mike tried to get untangled from the knocked over chair and some loose wires which somehow got wrapped around the bottom of the chairs when Mike tried to kick the chair away from the desk. Mike swore as Goldie was doubled over from laughter. Mike just walked over to Goldie a slapped him which stopped his laughing but caused him to stare in almost disbelief over what just happened.

"You... hit me... so you like it like that do ya?" Replied Goldie. Mike took a minute to process what he just said then stammered over a replied which sounded rather shady, "What!? No... I i... I meant... what? i just.. OH GOD NO! Not like that you you fucking golden furry creep!"

Bonnie just snickered a bit at that remark just as Goldie erupted into a rage. "Listen here you worthless human waste of space! One. I'm not a fucking furry! I don't even know what the hell that even is! Two. Fuck you. Gold is fabulous and you're just jealous that I actually have a color because your a pale pasty basement dwelling nerd!"

Soon enough a fight started between them and random insults was being spouted by the both of them. Which just annoyed anyone within earshot of them. Mike soon stopped the fight by slamming the door shut In Goldie's face which prompted him to shut up and just walked off fuming.


End file.
